Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge
Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge is T-Rex's brother after becoming an edgelord, and then being possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Edgy T-Rex looks like T-Rex, but BLACK like the night with RED eyes like BLOOD. History Becoming and Edgelord Rick, as he was known back then, began his decent to edgyness after his parents died. After that he was bullied, and nobody understood him, and he was all alone and had no friends. As such, he became a reclusive emo that occasionally went out and murdered people who bullied. He was, of course, jealous of T-Rex because he had friends, and a family, and all that stuff Rick would never have because too edgy. He gained the name Edgy T-Rex after he explained this to some monsters who were hanging out at the Monster Island Bar. Later on, a wormhole opened up. Rick was next to it. As it turns out, this wormhole lead to universe 1954, and the Shadow Creatures started pouring out of the wormhole and possessed RIck. Being the edgelord he was, he wanted them to do this. He thought the Shadow Creatures would give him the power he needed to enact his idiotic and murderous revenge. The last thing he said before falling to the Shadow Creatures was something along the lines of "fill me with your darkness", which sounds very wrong when taken out of context. And thus, Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge was born. After T-Rex killed Jeff The Killer, the previous edgelord supreme, Shadow Rex was able to take up the mantle of Edgelord supreme of universe 986. T-Rex vs Edgy T-Rex Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge, who was now edgelord supreme of Universe 986, gathered together and army of edgelords in order to conquer Monster Island and take it for themselves, in order to spread their edgyness across the world. As most of his followers were Edgy humans, Dark T-Rex gave them a growth serum and giant knifes to go on their murderous rampage. Shadow Dark T-Rex's army of edgyness attacked Monster Island, but the Kaiju there were easily able to fend them off. After helping defeat this pathetic army army, Giant Ankylosaurus stated that T-Rex Jr probably could have defeated them all by himself. However, at the request of Ultraman Jack, the Kaiju didn't kill any of the edgy humans. They were all then returned to their normal sizes and brought back to civilization by Jack, Gamera, and Mothra. Edgy Rex was enraged that his army had been defeated and called out T-Rex so they could have their final battle. In cliche killer fashion, Shadow Rex pulled out a knife, which he used to brutally kill a Kamacuras in n overly detailed fashion. He of course, enjoyed this killing because he was SO EGDY. Anyway, T-Rex appeared and the two engaged in a final duel. The battle was epic and stuff, and Shadow Dark T-Rex the Edge was eventually defeated, saying "I hate you!" to T-Rex as he fell into some nearby lava. However, he did survive, and is still murderous edgelord. Being recruited by Square Enix After his defeat at the hands of his brother, Shadow Rex had become even more of a reclusive emo than before. He still murdered people in overly gory ways though, because excessive gore is spooky. He was later approached by Prince Noctis to join the Suare Enix faction. Edgy T-Rex agreed, and was given a surprising about of free range by SE, who believed that Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge could possibly take control of SE's Edgelords, and take down SE from the inside out. As such, the organization didn't get in his way, but also kept Edgy T-Rex closely monitored. Trumpzilla vs The World Surprisingly, Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge aided in killing Trumpzilla. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article:^ T-Rex (2006) Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge was in this shitty game and was for some reason made into an anti-hero, but remained just as edgy. Abilities * EDGYNESS * Shadow Powers * Same as T-Rex Trivia * The image used here is a Godzillasaurus redesign by Matt Frank, that somone recolored in order to make it edgy. * He is the first T-Rex variant that can be considered a direct recolor. * Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge obviously parodies creepypasta OCs, as well as my own Shadow Kaiju. * Now that I think about, the line "fill me with your darkness" sounds like something right out of a Shrek is Love Shrek is Life parody. But who cares, because Universe 986 Shrek is drek, and dead. Also Dogora is love, Dogora is life. * I wanted to give him emo hair, but I couldn't find any with no background. * The original idea for a parody of the Shadow Kaiju that is also and edgelord was going to be a character called Shadow Shadow, and would have parodied Shadow the Edgehog. The idea was replaced with this guy when I found that recolored Godzillasaurus image. * Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge is a parody of Shadow The Hedgehog in some respects, especially in his appearance in T-Rex 06. * To this very day, Shadow Dark T-Rex the edge remains the edgiest Kaiju on this wiki. ** For now..... * Shadow Dark T-Rex the Edge's roar was created by Radioatix. Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Recolors Category:Universe 1014315 Category:T-Rex variations Category:Edgelords (COC)